Trident
'Basic Information' *'Moveset:' Jiang Wei *'Advanced Skill:' Sacrifice - Lowers your stats and slowly drains health. In exchange the stats of the other allied players are increased and their health slowly regenerates. 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' Note: The above values are averages. Level 1-6 weapons found in battle may vary in upgrade stats by +/- 1. (The numbers under the stat columns indicate the upgrade slots). 'Pictures' 'Weapon Info' 'Emblems' 'Moveset' Note: *'Stagger' - Enemy weapon gets pushed up and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled. *'Stun' - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled. *'Knock back' - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo. *'Launch' - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle. *'Rotation Lock' - Inability to turn your character during the animation. *'Element' - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack. "O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy. *'Super Armor' - Super Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks while performing this. *'Collapse/Burn Out/Knockdown' - An attack may have one of these 3 effects. Collapse = fall to the ground similar to dying, can continuously combo with another attack with this effect, can be done in almost any state except juggle. Burn Out = causes the enemy to crumple to the ground while on fire, next hit causes a juggle. Knockdown = enemy is swept off of their feet instantly falling straight down. *Charge 1 and Charge 6 depend on the Emblem *Charge 3 gets longer with Combo upgrades. Can end Charge 3 prematurely if you don't continue to press Charge Attack. 'Siege Damage' This section is for the number of attacks will land on structures and juggernauts when used on them. 'Unrivaled Generals Moveset' This section is to list any differences in moveset if you are using a Spirit of the general or the chance you become the general from a Musou Soul during Survival Match. * Differences from normal moveset Charge 1 spins to throw a Fire Orb forward. * Emblems to mimic Generals moveset E6: Fan 'Musou' Note: True Musou will deal fire damage in addition to having the same animation as the normal Musou, the finisher however is different. 'Musou Length' This table lists the musou stat and how much musou is needed to increase the number of hits in your musou. (Assuming you use the full bar when you musou.) Do note that the musou stat values here may not necessarily be the lowest threshold needed on the musou stat to increase the number of musou hits. It's just a guaranteed stat that has been tested. 'Video Demonstration' 'Motion Damage Values' *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is the finisher of the combo. *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled 'Temper Builds' 'Capture/Showdown/Destroy' 'Defeat' 'Confront/Survival Match' Note: 'Builds listed here are the number of stars you should put in each stat. The order goes: Attack, Damage, Defense, Life, Musou. So a build of "43320" means to put: 4 stars in Attack, 3 stars in Damage, 3 stars in Defense, 2 stars in Life, and 0 stars in Musou. For paired up modes a circle denotes which mode the build is specified for. 'Tips 'Combos' -Equip a Fire Orb/imbue the Trident with Fire and use C5 to blow them up in the air and use Musou to cause a True Musou effect, also while in mid air or when they're falling from the C5, you can spam attack (causing more Fire damage) and then release regular/true musou. Either way will cause a tremendous amount of damage, when rushing or a full flask battle. - Because of the Trident's long range, you can easily take advantage of it and attack enemies from afar. Sometimes, they'll try to jump out of your attack, but continue to attack facing them and around normal attack 3, the range will extend and eventually will hit them. Helping you to stop them and get more hits on them. - During a full flasked battle; after you've flasked up all of your combos and have full musou, you can do a continuous combo attack on your enemies easily though they can recover from it, it's still useful to not let them get away when they've recovered. Keep spamming your regular attack until you get the super armor around you (Yellow sparks circling around you) on the last 2 hits, you'll hit the enemy right up in to the air again, stop there with the combo and start to hit them again when they're still up in the air. That way, even if they recover - your Trident is already on the 3rd hit (long ranged) and it's going to hit them whether or not they're already standing or is still in the air. 'Emblem Thoughts' Thrust: Good for defeat and killing troops in general. But on C1 it does not have an element unlike Vision Staff, Cursed Deck and Twin Blades. It also comes out quite slowly for it to be used against players. Pierce: Has Super Armor and elemental activation. Good to give you breathing space as a C1. It is quite hard to aim the little projectile that shoots out though. Can also be used on C6 with Lightning Orb or Fire Orb to hit them. Crescent: Although it stuns, it is a multi hit attack and the last hit will knock them away, the stun will be negated by successive attacks. So Lightning and Ice elements will not work too well with this. The damage on this attack is also quite weak, but it has Super Armor so you can still use it to inflict Wind status or light them on Fire. Moon: Recovery is quite long, but can be good for defeat and killing troops. Fan: The first hit the thrusting lunge, will stagger the opponent and the last hit has good range and elemental activation. So you can use it to kind of charge into the enemy from the distance. Eclipse: A good emblem to use, but a little tricky. If you hit someone with the first part the tornado, the enemy can flip out before the orb hits them. You can use it to catch people off guard or provide support for your teammates as the emblem has elemental activation on both hits. 'PvP/Confront' The main assets of the Trident are its attack speed, reach, and its above average stats. -The last hit of the C3 has a large radius of attack, so use that to your advantage. -The C5 of the Trident comes out very fast and is good for inflicting quick elements on enemies. -The Musou attack launches enemies into the air, so the best use of the musou is hitting enemies while they are on fire whether from the C3, the Eclipse emblem, a teammate, or any other attack that can catch them on fire. Also the Musou is quite mobile and the Trident has a good musou stat value for taking advantage of it. Due to these properties, many people like to make use of this musou to spam true musou while in red health and then run away to recharge. Although, this tactic is quite risky as the giant fireball at the end can easily miss the opponent and you will be open to a musou that will kill you. Also people with Granite Belt can't flip out of your musou. Category:Weapon